<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Grave on the Hill by Thirst4Chicken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177164">The Grave on the Hill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken'>Thirst4Chicken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spooky Sex [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Halloween, Human/Monster Romance, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monster sex, Outdoor Sex, Paranormal, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Supernatural Elements, Truth or Dare, Urban Legends, Vaginal Sex, sex in a cemetery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:20:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky is dared to kiss a ghost on Halloween night, but the ghost does more than just kiss her</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>original female character/ghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spooky Sex [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Grave on the Hill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First original work, hoping to turn into a series of sorts</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”</p><p>Becky was upset. Here it was, Halloween night, approaching midnight, and the high-schooler was sitting next to a lone tombstone atop a hill in the middle of the town cemetery. She could have been partying with her friends, or watching horror movies, or even trick-or-treating with her little brother. But no, instead of <em>any</em> of those things, she was freezing her butt off in the middle of a cemetery waiting for someone she absolutely <em>knew</em> wasn’t coming.</p><p>How did she know they weren’t coming, you ask? Why, because they were dead, of course.</p><p>“Hey, you’re the one who chose ‘dare’ instead of ‘truth,’ don’t get mad at me!” Becky’s friend Alison responded over the phone.</p><p>It was true. Becky had intended on spending the night with some of her friends at Alison’s house until they decided to play a rousing game of Truth or Dare. Becky, never one to back down from a challenge, had chosen dare when Alison asked, and the rest, as they say, was history.</p><p>“Yeah, well, I didn’t think you’d dare me to do something <em>this</em> stupid,” Becky told her half-heartedly, knowing she had already lost this argument. “I thought you were just gonna make me kiss Sophie or something.”</p><p>“Ooh, that’s a good idea! I’ll keep that in mind!” Alison said, causing Becky to roll her eyes and then shiver slightly. The October air was cold and growing colder. “Anyway, got to go! You better not get killed out there!”</p><p>“If I do, it’ll be your fault,” Becky replied sourly. “See you later.”</p><p>Becky sighed as she hung up, tossing her phone onto the patch of grass next to her and then pulling knees up to her chest to better protect herself from the cold. She hadn’t planned on spending any length of time outside this Halloween, and so was not dressed for the occasion, as evidenced by her tight black top and the denim mini-skirt that stopped just before her knees, leaving the majority of her legs bare. Even her beloved black sneakers felt too thin.</p><p>The teenager brushed some of her wavy blonde hair out of her face as she turned to look at the tombstone sitting next to her, the reason she was here in the first place. Reaching out, she traced the remains of the words carved into the stone with her finger and smirked despite herself. The stone was old, and worn, and not taken care of – not well, at least – but every kid in town knew this grave as well as they knew their own home. “The Grave on the Hill” was the closest thing the town had to an urban legend, and it was one that Becky knew as well as anyone else.</p><p>No one knew or remembered who the tombstone belonged to – the words carved into it were long gone, lost to the ages, and no one cared enough to disturb the rest of whoever was buried six feet under. There were, in fact, several graves scattered throughout the cemetery just as old or perhaps even older than the Grave on the Hill, likewise unnamed and unrecognizable. But this one…this one was different.</p><p>There was a legend about the Grave on the Hill, one everyone in town knew but few put any faith in. It was said that if you visited the grave on Halloween, a ghostly spirit would appear precisely at midnight and give you a kiss. Not just any kiss, though – a ghostly kiss, a kiss from beyond the grave, supposedly the rarest and most romantic kind of kiss one could ever experienced. It had been tried and tested a number of times over the years, by girls and boys alike, but only if you were alone.</p><p>And now it was Becky’s turn. That was what Alison had dared her to do, and so that was what Becky was going to do. It was 11:53 PM right now, and she was waiting for the mysterious ghost to show up and give her a mind-blowing kiss.</p><p>If it showed up, of course. Which Becky <em>knew</em> it wouldn’t. But a dare is a dare, and she was never one to back down from a challenge.</p><p>“You better not be late for our first date, Mr. Ghost,” Becky said aloud with a little smile as she leaned back against the faded tombstone perhaps a little disrespectfully, stretching her legs out in front of her. “I don’t like to be kept waiting.”</p><p>Truth be told, Becky had never actually <em>been</em> on a real date before. Still too young for dating, her parents always told her. Hell, she had never even been kissed by a boy, and she didn’t intend to have her first kiss be with a ghost.</p><p>Again, not that it mattered. The ghost wasn’t going to show up. Ghosts weren’t real.</p><p>“You’re probably not my type anyway,” Becky said to no one in particular, allowing her voice to be carried across the deserted cemetery. Talking made her feel a little less lonely, perhaps, even if there was no one to answer her. “Probably too cool for me, huh? You’ve kissed so many girls over the years, after all, and I’ll bet all of them were much prettier than me. Probably better kissers, too, that’s for sure.”</p><p>No answer, of course. Becky checked her phone. 11:56 PM.</p><p>“It <em>would</em> be pretty cool to say I had my first kiss with a ghost, though,” Becky spoke aloud, still talking to nobody. “Not that anyone would believe me. But still, cool, right? Guess I’ll never know, though. You know, cuz you don’t exist.”</p><p>11:58.</p><p>“Too bad, too, I think we could have had some fun together,” the teenager went on, blushing a little despite herself. She was a virgin and she knew it, but that didn’t mean the ghost of the Grave on the Hill had to know that. “Bet you could have taught a girl like me a thing or two. Take me for a real ride, you know? But I guess it’s not to be…”</p><p>Midnight came. Becky held her breath – for what, she wasn’t sure – and then let it out slowly as she realized nothing was going to happen. The air was still, the stone was cold on her back, and the night was as dark as ever.</p><p>And…nothing happened. Because of course it wouldn’t.</p><p>Becky looked at her phone. 12:01 AM.</p><p>“Knew it,” Becky muttered as she put her phone away and prepared to get up. Despite herself, part of her was disappointed nothing had happened. It wasn’t that she wanted to kiss a ghost, after all, not really – but seeing one? That might have been cool.</p><p>Too bad ghosts weren’t real.</p><p>“Sorry, Mr. Ghost, looks like you missed your shot,” Becky spoke aloud as she stood up and brushed the dirt from her bare knees. She clasped her hands together and struck a dramatic pose, giggling to herself as he did so. “Total bummer. You could have <em>really</em> had me, you know? Like, in every way. You could have had me <em>totally</em> at your mercy, begging for more, moaning your name! ‘Oh, Mr. Ghost! More, Mr. Ghost! Harder, Mr. Ghost!’ But…too late now. Maybe next year, yeah?”</p><p>Still laughing to herself, Becky was just about to begin making her way down the hill when she felt a chill run down her spine. Something inside her, something she didn’t understand, froze her to the spot and then forced her to turn around…</p><p>Just in time to see the ghostly apparition materialize right in front of his grave.</p><p>At least, Becky <em>thought</em> it was a ghost – the apparition was mostly transparent, making its form and overall appearance somewhat difficult to discern. But it had a torso and arms and legs, so it was definitely human in shape, at the very least. Its entire form seemed to be composed entirely of eerie blue light or energy, and if Becky squinted she thought she could <em>just barely</em> make out details like gleaming eyes or a sad smile.</p><p><em>Oh my god,</em> Becky thought to herself as her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. <em>It’s the ghost. The actual ghost. He’s here. He’s real.</em></p><p>Whether it was her nerves or the supernatural occurrences taking place before her, but Becky suddenly found she was totally incapable of moving or doing anything but watching as the ghost slowly made its way towards her, only really needing to take a couple steps forward before it was standing right in front of her. The spirit seemed more solid the closer it stood, more <em>real</em>, real enough that Becky felt her breath catch in her throat.</p><p>And then the ghost was kissing her. Becky moaned as she felt its ghostly lips upon hers, cool to the touch, but not painfully cold – more like the coolness of a glass of lemonade, or an icepack on a wound, or the cool water of a pool on a sweltering summer day. It was a welcoming cool, and it filled Becky’s body and soul, driving away the cold October air and instead leaving her feeling all comfortable and fuzzy inside.</p><p>Becky was having her first kiss. And it was with a ghost.</p><p>Becky felt her eyes flutter closed as she felt the spirit’s kiss steal all the life from her, sending a tingling pleasure throughout her young form and making her feel like she had never felt before. The teenager suddenly felt arousal stronger than any she had ever before experienced, as though she wanted nothing more than to give the apparition all of herself, every inch of her, and all just because of a single kiss!</p><p>So lost was Becky in the phantom’s mind-blowing kiss that it wasn’t until it pulled back that she realized she was lying on the grass right in front of the spirit’s tombstone, having apparently been lowered there by her ghostly kisser. She gasped and moaned gently as she felt ghostly hands run up and down her body, stroking her bare arms and legs, brushing aside her bangs, touching places Becky had never allowed <em>anyone</em> to ever touch. Becky couldn’t even see the ghost anymore, not really, only a pulsing blue light that hovered over her.</p><p>Under normal circumstances, Becky would have objected to what the mysterious phantasm was doing to her. She was a virgin, inexperienced, and still young and idealistic about the concepts of love and sex. But her mind was foggy and her body was lost in pleasure, and it was all she could do just to gasp and moan as she felt the spirit manipulate her.</p><p>“Huh!” Becky gasped lightly as she felt the phantom’s ghostly hand slip beneath her shirt and then move its way up to her chest, pushing beneath her bra and then taking hold of one of her supple young breasts. Ghostly fingers danced across her flesh, hardening her nipple and pumping her breasts with great pleasure.</p><p>One by one, Becky felt her clothes being removed, and she could only moan gently as she allowed it to happen. Her shirt came off first, followed by her bra, releasing her bare breasts to the night and allowing the spirit to take control. She whimpered and gasped in pleasure as she felt its ghostly hands pump and grope her chest, its mouth closing around her nipples as it kissed and sucked, driving her crazy and pushing the girl to her very limit.</p><p>Her skirt was lowered next, and then her panties, leaving Becky entirely naked save for her shoes. Though the girl shivered a bit upon finding herself nude and exposed in the center of the cemetery, the ghost’s supernatural coolness soon enveloped her, driving away the cold and leaving behind only the tingling pleasure she had come to love. Fingers danced along her full lips, her supple breasts, her soft tummy, her bare legs, her wet and soaking cunt, now fully exposed to the night.</p><p>The stories Becky had heard about the Grave on the Hill had certainly never mentioned anything like this – not that she was complaining!</p><p>“Mmm…” Becky moaned as she felt the phantom manipulating her entire body all at once, her eyes closing as she writhed in pleasure beneath an invisible apparition. She expected to feel pain or resistance when the spirit first inserted its ghostly fingers into her pussy, but she only felt the same cool pleasure, and soon found she was wantonly bucking her hips forward, as though begging for the apparition to claim her.</p><p>The mysterious spirit suddenly seemed to have too many hands and fingers – somehow stroking her sides, pumping her nubile breasts, and fingering her virgin cunt all at the same time – but Becky found she didn’t much care. She reveled in the feel of the ghostly digits manhandling her, manipulating her, driving her insane.</p><p>The teenager finally opened her eyes and looked down as she felt the tip of what she imagined must be the spirit’s supernatural penis pushing against the glistening lips of her virgin pussy. Though she couldn’t see it – she couldn’t see any of the spirit anymore save for vague blue outlines here and there – she knew it must have been large, and she groaned as she felt the head of the ghostly cock pushing past her lips and fully inside of her.</p><p>“Uhhh!” Becky groaned loudly as she felt the invisible dick push itself farther and farther into her formerly virgin pussy, allowing her to feel each and every inch of its length as the spirit buried it deeper and deeper inside of her. It seemed to go on forever and forever, filling her to the brim, stretching her insides like nothing ever had or ever would again.</p><p>Becky barely had time to adjust to the ghostly presence buried inside of her before it began to slowly push and pull itself in and out of her nubile cunt in long, steady strokes that forced her to feel each and every inch of the supernatural cock sliding inside of her. The girl gasped and moaned as she felt her cunt stretch around the invisible dick thrusting into her adolescent body, quickly losing herself to the pleasure of it all as the spirit began to move faster and harder, not all at once, but bit by bit, giving her time to adjust.</p><p>Whoever or whatever the ghost may have been, at least it was a gentle lover.</p><p>“Huh! Uh! Uh! Uhnn!”</p><p>As the spirit began to pound its ghostly cock in and out of her, Becky soon found herself gasping and bucking her hips lewdly, trying to match the apparition thrust for thrust, as though inviting it deeper still into her warm and welcoming body. The spirit’s coolness filled her up entirely, causing her to shiver in pleasure and whimper in delight.</p><p>The spirit soon picked up, moving both faster and harder inside of Becky, and the girl began seeking purchase as she felt her body being pounded into the cemetery ground. Though the ghost could obviously touch her, it seemed she could not touch the ghost, as every effort to find its lips or wrap her arms around it failed, leaving the girl to clutch the grass beneath her as the mysterious ghost began to claim her in earnest. She was likewise unable to wrap her naked legs around the being’s thrusting hips, and so had to settle for lying on the grass with her legs spread as the spirit had its wanton way with her.</p><p>The ghost had ceased to be visible almost the moment it first entered Becky, and so it was an even more surreal experienced for the teenager as she felt herself being fucked by something she could neither see nor interact with. Indeed, had anyone else been present in the cemetery, they would have only seen a naked girl writhing on the ground, albeit one with breasts that bounced on their own and a pussy stretched wide open by some unseen force.</p><p>If the spirit was at all put out by Becky’s inability to touch it, it made no sign of it, but merely continued to thrust in and out of the girl with long and steady thrusts as it sought release. Its movements gradually began to grow harder and faster, its ghostly cock pounding into the girl beneath it as she squirmed and whimpered in supernatural pleasure. Every thrust sent it deeper and deeper into Becky’s fertile womb, and the spirit seemed determined not to stop until it had filled the girl to the very brim with its presence.</p><p>“Uh! Uh! Uh! Ohhh!” Becky moaned and groaned as she felt her nubile body being taken in every way. Every thrust sent the ghost’s impossibly large but invisible cock deeper still into her warm and wet folds, causing her to buck her hips to meet it. Her breasts began to bounce back and forth deliciously, and it wasn’t long before Becky once again felt the spirit’s hands and mouth caressing her perky mounds of flesh.</p><p>Though the night air around them could only have been growing colder, Becky only felt the cool comfort of the ghost inside her for the entirety of the experience, as though its form were enveloping her and protecting her from the surrounding elements. Even the ground beneath her was thankfully soft despite the chill October air, and Becky moaned as she felt her bare ass become more and more smeared with grass and dirt.</p><p>(The cemetery certainly wasn’t where Becky had ever intended to lose her virginity, but she certainly wasn’t complaining.)</p><p>Becky’s eyes suddenly shot wide open as she felt her orgasm tear through her, her fingers clutching the ground beneath her and her ass being pounded into the dirt and grass. The girl moaned, practically squealing, as she writhed in pleasure beneath the invisible spirit, every nerve ending in her body suddenly firing at once as her nubile young form was consumed by supernatural pleasure.</p><p>“Oh, god…!” Becky whimpered as she bit her lip, tears in her eyes as she experienced her very first orgasm. She could feel every muscle in her body tense up and tighten, including the ones in her cunt, and suddenly she was squeezing the spirit’s cock even tighter than ever before. “Oh, please, oh, please, oh, please…!”</p><p>As though sensing Becky’s orgasm, or the way her cunt tightened around its ghostly dick like a vice grip, the spirit ramming into the girl began to thrust both harder and faster in and out of her, pushing poor Becky to the very limit as though it wanted nothing more than to penetrate the deepest depths of her young and nubile body.</p><p>Though still submerged in an ocean of her own orgasm, Becky felt the spirit’s increased speed and force, and she welcomed it with open arms and spread legs. Each and every thrust caused the girl to moan and whimper and squirm in pleasure, her beautiful breasts bouncing up and down and her bare back and naked ass sliding back and forth in the dirt and grass. Her cunt felt like it was being stretched wide open, as though the mysterious apparition’s cock was growing larger and larger with every thrust, even as it buried its length deeper and deeper inside of her.</p><p>“UHNNN!” Becky cried out as she clutched the ground beneath her and threw her head back in both pain and pleasure, feeling as though she was about to explode from the intensity of the supernatural pounding she was receiving. Every thrust felt like a new orgasm to her, and her entire body felt like it was on fire!</p><p>And then, just as Becky was afraid the mysterious ghost was literally going to fuck her to death…it happened.</p><p>The spectral figure pounding Becky into the ground suddenly glowed with renewed light and purpose, its ghostly form becoming more solid than ever before and revealing a vague but undeniable outline of a human male, albeit one composed entirely of glowing blue energy. Becky made out the figure for only a moment, but in that moment she easily made out the figure’s glowing eyes, its ghostly muscles, and even the enormous but beautiful cock stretching her cunt and pounding into her as though it was the last thing it would ever do.</p><p>It was then and there that Becky knew that, no matter how long she lived or how many partners she threw herself at, she would never again experience such mind-blowing sex.</p><p>Becky was finally pulled away from admiring the apparition fucking her as she felt it drive itself as deep inside of her as was physically – or even metaphysically – possible. Gasping loudly, Becky felt the spirit finally release inside of her, pumping its ghostly hips into hers as it emptied itself into her adolescent womb.</p><p>Far from the comfortable coolness Becky had been expecting, the specter’s cum was instead delightfully warm, like hot chocolate on a cold night, and the girl closed her eyes and moaned adorably as she felt it fill her insides. She wriggled her hips and squirmed in pleasure as she felt the spirit fire rope after rope of its ghostly seed inside of her, savoring each and every supernatural drop, so much it felt like it was going to overflow.</p><p>Becky was still savoring the warmth and the feeling of fullness when the phantom finally pulled out of her, and she opened her eyes just as the ghost fired more of its seed onto her naked body. She moaned gently as she felt the specter’s juices coat her breasts and even land on her face, causing her to once again close her eyes until it was finished. The ghost hadn’t been simply making love to her, Becky knew, but claiming her, and now covering her in its seed, ensuring she knew exactly who and what had ravished her teenage body.</p><p>The girl finally opened her eyes once she no longer felt the spirit coating her in its seed, and looked up to see the ghostly figure was now standing upright and looking right back down at her with its glowing, spectral eyes. Pulsing with eerie blue light and energy, the spirit’s form was once again vague and without much detail. Without even fully realizing what she was doing, Becky slowly pushed herself up into a kneeling position – whimpering a little due to the soreness in her freshly-fucked pussy – and then opened her mouth in front of the spirit, as though offering herself to it one last time.</p><p>The ghost, of course, did not speak, but it did respond, as evidenced by the fact that Becky soon felt the head of the spirit’s invisible dick pushing into her mouth. Looking up at the glowing phantom with love and appreciation in her eyes, Becky moaned lightly as she sucked out the last of its spectral seed, shivering slightly as she felt its taste on her tongue. A moment later, she felt the dick withdraw from her mouth, and she swallowed its last load without breaking eye contact.</p><p>“Thank you…” Becky said softly as she addressed the spirit one last time, instinctively knowing their time was coming to an end. Whether the ghost had done this with every girl who had come to the grave before, she knew not, but nor did she care – she was special, had been loved in a uniquely special way, and would savor that fact for the rest of her life.</p><p>As Becky watched with a sense of longing in her heart, the spirit floating in front of her slowly began to fade away into nothingness. Its form grew less and less substantial, the blue light that made up its features began to dim, and soon enough it was gone completely, as though it had never been there to begin with.</p><p>Still sore, but happy in a way she had never been before, Becky stood up and cleaned herself off as best she could. Her bare ass and back were smeared with grass and dirt, and her breasts and face were still coated in the spirit’s ghostly seed. Indeed, the girl could still feel its juices inside of her as well, filling her womb, and the warmth it provided made her smile.</p><p>The girl set about cleaning herself, then dressed herself as quickly as she could. She took a moment to bend over and place a gentle kiss upon the tombstone marking the Grave on the Hill before she began to make her way out of the cemetery. Becky knew her friends would never believe what happened – hell, she didn’t even know if she should tell them – but there was one thing she absolutely <em>did</em> know:</p><p>She was <em>definitely</em> coming back next Halloween.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>